


Please

by darkangel0410



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete knows he's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote on twitter the other day.

Patrick walked into the hotel room and paused for a second when he saw Pete already on his knees by the foot of the bed.

He had his clothes off and his hands linked behind his back. When Pete didn't even glance up as the door clicked shut, Patrick raised an eyebrow; Pete definitely knew he was in trouble then.

Patrick took his time changing into his sleep pants and brushing his teeth. When he was done, he crossed the floor and came to a stop next to his sub.

"Pete."

"Patrick, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking - I didn't," Pete babbled, his anxiety obvious to Patrick; as was the panic that was steadily rising in his voice. "Please don't leave, don't get rid -"

"Pete," Patrick said again, interrupting the almost incomprehensible flow of words. "What did I tell you when we started this?"

"That there was nothing I could ever do to make you leave and stop loving me," Pete recited dutifully and just saying the words seemed to help calm him.

"And have I ever lied to you before?" Patrick asked, raking his hand through Pete's hair.

"No, never," Pete answered, leaning into Patrick's hand.

"That's right," Patrick assured him before moving away from him to sit on the bed.

"But you did disobey and that means you need to be punished -correct?"

"Yes," Pete whispered, shuddering slightly.

"What are you waiting for then?" Patrick said, his voice firm and disapproving.

Pete immediately draped himself across Patrick's lap and prepared himself for his punishment, trusting that Patrick would take care of him -just like he always did.


End file.
